


Amaranth Red Rose

by SailingOnANotebook



Series: Banana Fish Fluff Week [4]
Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Banana Fish Fluff Week 2019, Flower meanings, Flowers, Fluff, I love Yut Lung, Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:59:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailingOnANotebook/pseuds/SailingOnANotebook
Summary: Flower Shop AU. Ash falls in love at first sight.





	Amaranth Red Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Free day for the Banana Fish Fluff week! It's 2:30 AM and I don't have the proper judgment to tell if this is even decent. I hope you enjoy anyway! I'm sorry for any errors!

“Is anyone there?” Ash asked as he walked into the perfumed store. In awe and interest of the plants and flowers that crowded the shop.

“Yeah, sorry I’m just grabbing something give me a second. What did you need?” A voice replied. Ash noted it was coming from behind the counter and moved towards it and upon further inspection, he noticed there was a black haired man crouched down.

“Yeah, can I get flowers that mean –” Eiji got up from behind the counter and the sight of him froze the blond-haired man. “…Love at first sight?”

“Huh?” Eiji asked, feeling an intensity of the customer’s gaze but decided to brush it off. “Oh, love at first sight? You’d want to go with a thorn-less rose, I’ll show you where they are.”

Eiji skirted around the counter and past Ash and a plethora of vibrant flowers towards the roses. Ash eyed the sign thornless and noted that the employee was shorter than he was and that his hands were itching to touch his fluffy looking hair.

“Did you want red ones?” He asked and looked over to Ash, oblivious to how his warm, round eyes and cheerful manner was rendering Ash speechless. He nodded and nodded again when Eiji asked him how many he wanted.

In the end, he left with six thornless red roses and not with what he had intended to buy, whatever that was. He couldn’t even remember anymore.

The next morning Ash pushed open the door to the flower shop, his body flooding with relief but also stiffening at the sight of the adorable black-haired employee. He was arranging a bouquet for a woman, talking amiably and smiling that goddamn angelic smile. Ash felt as if his heart was going to burst.

Once the lady was finished Ash moved to the counter and greeted Eiji with pulling on the hem of his jacket. Eiji responded warmly, giving him that smile again. “What did you need flowers for today?” He asked.

“Uh…” Ash trailed. What did he need flowers for? What was he even doing here?

Oh right. He came to get the flowers he was supposed to get yesterday. What were they again?

Seeing that his handsome customer had difficulty with his words, Eiji spoke. “Did you manage to give the flowers yesterday?”

“Huh?” Ash asked. What flowers?

“The thornless roses, love at first sight you said. Sorry, I assumed you gave them to someone.”

“Oh,” Ash said. “No, I didn’t.” They were at home in a vase. By nightfall, it resorted to keeping them out of view because he didn’t want to stay up the entire night. But in the end, he only got a few restless hours of sleep and found himself back here.

So today, really, he should get the flowers he was originally supposed to get.

“Thanks for helping me yesterday, uh…”

Eiji’s lips tipped upwards. “I’m Eiji.”

I’m in love. “Uh, uh… yeah, I’m Ash. Ash. That’s my name.”

“Ash,” Eiji repeated as if he was trying the name for himself. “You have a cool name.”

Ash clenched his sweaty hands before deciding to push them into his pocket. He dwelled on the silence that was born between them and realised that he actually had to get something before Eiji thought he was a complete weirdo.

He met Eiji’s eyes and almost felt they were emitting warmth and innocence that made him turn into jelly.

“Warmth,” Ash said.

“Warmth?”

“I mean, innocence… purity…”

Again, Ash followed the man to the section in the shop had the flowers he was interested in and Ash left the shop with white Anthuriums, not remembering a word Eiji had said about them. Just how animated he was.

This began to happen like clockwork for the next few days. Ash would walk in mumble something to do with love to Eiji, get corresponding flowers and then leaving. Never getting the flowers that he was originally meant to. In all goodness, Eiji didn’t seem to mind and while it took him a day or two, Ash was finally able to make good conversation. He had learnt so much about flowers and Eiji.

On the seventh day, Ash noticed a different person manning the cashier and it dawned upon Ash that Eiji wasn’t the only employee here and that it would be very weird if he was. He probably ignored everyone else and that the person at the counter who looked important because they seemed to be talking to an unhappy customer.

They had long hair that was braided and resting on their shoulder, they spoke calmly to the client in front of them, giving them a smile as they left.

Ash scanned the shop, seeing if Eiji was around. If he wasn’t, he’ll leave or maybe just get something out of courtesy. He couldn’t see him until –

“Hey Ash,” a voice greeted.

“Eiji,” Ash breathed, relief flooded his body. “Hi.”

He could feel a gaze bore on him as he conversed with Eiji and the person at the counter came over after a while, moving towards them delicately and politely entering their conversation. “Is this the regular customer you’ve been telling me about Eiji?”

“Yes, it is.”

“Ash, this is Yut Lung. He owns his shop,” Eiji introduced and gestured to the man.

“Thank you for your patronage, Ash,” he said and gave the same smile he gave the customer earlier. “It’s rare we have people come in every day.” Ash shrugged, feeling slightly bad that he wasn’t here because of the flowers.

“I think he’s getting them for someone important, he’s bought thornless roses, lilies, carnations, even tulips.”

“Really? That’s great. Thank you.”

“It’s alright.”

Yut Lung continued to train his eyes between them. “What are you getting today Ash? Let me help too.”

“He’s getting something with the meaning gentleness, so I was thinking so pink roses?” Eiji said and then he turned towards Ash. “Does that sound alright to you?”

“Uh yeah,” Ash mumbled.

“How about some Moss Rosebud? I think that’s what he means,” Yut Lung inputted.

Eiji’s eyebrows knitted together. But don’t they mean –”

Yut Lung rolled his eyes. He could see what was happening and he didn’t have the patience for it. “For God’s sake Eiji, you say he comes in here every day for flowers but I actually think he comes in every day for you.”

“What?”

“Shit,” Ash mumbled underneath his breath. He felt his face flush and his heart was thudding. He turned on his heel to rush out of the store but before he could move away from Eiji, he felt someone grip his sleeve.

He turned around and saw Eiji with his face equally as red as his.

“Is that true?” He asked.

Ash, with the right mind to pull his arm away from Eiji, cleared his throat and looked to the side. Eiji blushing must mean something unless he’s just feeling embarrassed.

“Yeah, yeah, it is,” Ash admitted. He continued to look away from the man.

“I’m glad.”

Ash looked at him and could see Eiji looking at him nervously. “Want to get some coffee sometime?”

“Yeah.”

Smiling, Eiji let go of Ash’s sleeve and grabbed his hand instead. Their fingers slipped against each other so they intertwined.

And the moment was perfect but just until… “This is cute and all, but can you not do this in my store.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please let me know your thoughts.


End file.
